oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shukuchi
Shukuchi (縮地, "Reduced Earth") is a highly advanced technique employed by and invented by Admiral Fuyuki. It is stated to be the first of five techniques that require their user to transcend the bounds of humanity and embrace the nature of their altered existence as Logia-wielders. Overview Through several decades of research, study and experimentation to fully explore the depths of his own powers as a Logia-user, Fuyuki eventually arrived at the conclusion that the truest essence of a Logia-users power was not merely generating, manipulating and turning into their element, but to become the embodiment of that element in the world, its very essence, even. Some might consider this revelation little else than a trite semantic, but it was a breakthrough for Ravinger, who saw within that concept great possibilities. It also drove him to ask the following question, if he was the embodiment of all snow; then wouldn't it naturally follow that he was already anywhere that snow existed in the world, if not in a physical sense then certainly in a spiritual one. It was this realization that spurred him to attempt to travel through that connection and manifest bodily in a separate source of snow, essentially by mastering his powers to the extent that the distance between two points of snow becomes relative. While it had been a straightforward concept in his mind, it proved much harder in practice as he found himself figuratively chained by his desire to hold on to his humanity. Awakening his Devil Fruit was merely the first step, and one he assumed would allow him to prove capable of achieving his vision eventually, but he was wrong, for the tether to humanity remained, and it had to be broken should he ever have a chance to succeed. It took years of introspection and meditation to embrace fully and acknowledge this truth, and it was only once he finally relinquished that desperate desire that he was successful. Shukuchi was the ultimate result of his efforts, and with it, the Admiral can move freely between natural and supernatural snow at will, by merely taking a single step. As the inventor and master of this unusual technique, Fuyuki's prowess with it is enough that he can appear on an island in an instant, even if its hundreds of miles or more from his original location as long as there's snow. New practitioners of Shukuchi find that the exact distance they can travel varies significantly from individual to individual, relying upon a medley of different factors that makes precise use of the technique difficult at first. Their proficiency with their Logia powers is the most important variable, followed shortly by the extent of their inner strength and how familiar they are with the given location. With most users being able to visualise and teleport to their homes without issue, provided it has a source of their element. Mistakes are common and typically involve the user accidentally moving to another piece of their element than originally intended, sometimes missing their mark by miles. If they're particularly unlucky, they might end up at a location that is isolated enough that no other sources of their element exist within reach, leading to a series of awkward rescue operations of misplaced Logia-users. Variants Known Users Behind the Scenes Category:Techniques Category:Logia Techniques